


Press Junket

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Accidental secret relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Press Junket

Y/N glanced at the clock, and seeing it hit one, she sighs. “I gotta met Liv for lunch.” She tells everyone in the studio, when they see her stand up.  
Kells pouts slightly, grabbing her wrist before she can go. When he doesn’t say anything, only looking up at her, she playfully rolls her eyes. Leaning down she presses a quick kiss to his lips, leaving everyone in shock, as she walks out of the room, throwing a quick bye over her shoulder.

Naomi props her head against her hand, a smirk on her face. “When did that happen?” She asks.  
Kells looks around the room, taking in everyone's faces that only make him confused. “What?”  
Slim laughs, nudging him slightly as he sits down next to him on the couch. “Y/N and you, when did that happen?”  
They watch as he breaks into laughter, thinking that they’re fucking with him. As the laughter slows and he sees that they’re all still looking at him, not laughing, he sobers up. “C’mon, we’ve been together for two months.”  
“Two months?” Rook says, in disbelief.  
“Yeah, why do you think she’s been over more?”  
Baze shrugs, sitting back in what they called the producer chair. “She’s kind of giving us food and making sure the place is still clean. We figured that since we’re so deep into recording, that was why.”  
“That’s kind of part of it.” He admits. “But, it’s mainly because I don’t have the time to be able to go out and do stuff, so she comes over and we chill when we can.” 

Naomi shifts in her chair, crossing her left leg over her right. “How did you two get together?” She asks. “You guys have been dancing around each other for like two years.”  
“The press junket day for The Dirt. I was kind of going crazy with nothing to do, since I was the last one to leave for press since I had a weird solo thing that they didn’t even put out.” He rolls his eyes, that whole video had taken nearly an hour not counting the wait time, and they didn’t post it. “She was waiting with me, since I had begged for her to not leave me alone after Pete left despite her having a dinner to go to.”  
“You guys are both so fucking whipped.” Rook says, making Baze chuckle, having been the only one to hear the drummer.  
“We got to talking about how she wanted to start helping with some songwriting, that’s how we actually started the lyrics for Rely.” He chuckles, talking about the song they’re currently recording. “I asked her out after she figured out the bridge. She was like glowing because of how she was able to make it sound, and I just kind of blurted it out.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. It was cheesy as fuck, he knew and so did she, but god damn if it wasn’t the perfect way for their relationship to start.  
Naomi stands up, “Wait, Y/N helped write Rely?”  
“Yeah, I mean really she wrote it and I just helped.” Kells shrugs, a puzzled look on his face because of her reaction.  
“It’s just, I’m amazed. I didn’t know she was writing, and it’s a fucking great song lyrically.” Naomi tells him, sitting back down. She looks at him, lips pursed and eyes narrow. “Anyway I can steal her from you? I mean great body, good personality, and can write songs, I wouldn’t mind having that.”  
He shakes his head, “Nope, all mine.”


End file.
